


jimin x holland

by qtjimin



Category: Holland (Korea Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Cute Date, I'm bored, M/M, Not Serious, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Please Forgive me, Sexuality, This is crack, Tsundere, i don't want to make people cry, not legit, please avoid this, stan bts, stan holland, subscribe to me for more occasional trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtjimin/pseuds/qtjimin
Summary: Just boyfriends on a date. © .qtjimin





	jimin x holland

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags.

Jimin took Taeseob's hand in his excitedly to show his 'tsundere' boyfriend to the seals of the aquarium. The aquarium was fairly new, it was both their first times here, but of course, Taeseob didn't show interest. Taeseob wasn't cute, he didn't smile in public, he seemed cold but he had a big heart, Jimin and Harling's know that for certain.

"Please, at least admit the seals are cute." 

"They are," Taeseob said without a hint of enthusiasm. He started looking around at the other animals. Deeply satisfied but not appearing so. It was cool to see a lot of sea animals but Taeseob was a little tired. At least he wasn't complaining though. He could never complain or whine to his Jimin like Jimin did so much. Taeseob was even surprised that was brought in to his love life, but it was cute and playful nonetheless.

Jimin just wanted to make him smile at something outside of closed doors. But Taeseob never really did. Sure, sea animals are actually pretty great and interesting, but if there was no interest at the moment and you're too tired to even crack a smile, there was no helping it. Jimin knew it was because he was shy about being out with his lover because he was, well, gay, so he only dated men and coming out about it while he was younger left a big scar on him because of bullies. Jimin didn't understand sexuality too much, because he never really thought about it, even now. Jimin had never really thought of there only being one gender to like because he liked both and never saw anything 'wrong' or inappropriate' about himself for it. He'd never come out because he didn't care, so why would anyone else?

Jimin would never fully understand Taeseob's shyness or the people who would label him as wrong, but he wanted Taeseob to be the open artist he was even in public so the fans could know he is happy. There was no rushing it, there had just been multiple attempts; waiting for the day Taeseob could be himself outside his career and behind closed doors to instead be in real world, and eventually any or everywhere with his lovers and sexuality. Jimin did not care if he was caught in a relationship with Taeseob, the neitzens would keep it secret like they always do, but Harling could know their Holland is at least rumoured to be happy in a relationship. 

Taeseob was more into things that were more fairy-like (like his boyfriend) than an aquarium, and there was an area of the city he wanted them to go on a date to, but he never really said anything to Jimin. Taeseob found it weird he was in a relationship with his celebrity crush and found it hard to talk to him sometimes because of it. He thought he was going to be an embarrassing boyfriend or that Jimin sometimes didn't really care, when deep down he knew it was not true. He can recall the day he met Jimin, he was on tour while Taeseob was home, setting up late to work on music when Jimin reached out to him to show support after watching his 'Neverland' music video and it sort of went from there. The couple had two different anniversary dates thanks to that, which Taeseob thought it was a little stupid, but it didn't really matter.

Nothing mattered in their relationship.

Before they knew it, they were leaving. Jimin wasn't happy with another failure to make his boyfriend at least laugh, so he picked Taeseob up and threw his boyfriend to the seals when they were above the waters again. The area was in total shock and terror and the seals squeaked as Taeseob screamed while falling down into the water. A huge splash sounded but luckily Taeseob could swim. He was devastated and in shock, wet, disgusted and cold, angered and confused as to why his sweet, cute, affectionate older boyfriend would ever do that to him.

Jimin turned around and asked "당신은 무엇을 쓰고 있습니까?"


End file.
